Ένας κόσμος που δεν έχει ιδέα τι του γίνεται
by renoui
Summary: Τι κάνουν οι υπόλοιποι Πότερ και Γουίζλη, όταν η Λίλι αντιμετωπίζει την καθημερινότητα της; Ερωτεύονται, ζηλεύουν, μαλώνουν, χωρίζουν, διασκεδάζουν, σπουδάζουν, παντρεύονται, εργάζονται. Ό,τι και οι κοινοί άνθρωποι δηλαδή, απλά με λίγη περισσότερη μαγεία.


**Πρόσφατα η Μαγική Σχέση ξεπέρασε τους δύο χιλιάδες αναγνώστες και για να το γιορτάσω, αποφάσισα να δημοσιεύσω μία σειρά αυτοτελών επεισοδίων από τον κόσμο της άλλης μου ιστορίας Δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου γίνεται. Τα κεφάλαια θα είναι σε ανάκατη χρονική σειρά και το καθένα θα αναφέρεται σε διαφορετικά πρόσωπα, αλλά μεταξύ μας τα περισσότερα θα είναι αφιερωμένα στην Ρόουζ και τον Σκόρπιους, καθότι, γιατί να το κρύψουμε άλλωστε, είναι το αγαπημένο μου ζευγάρι στο σύμπαν του Χάρυ Πότερ αλλά και γενικότερα. Αναμένω την γνώμη σας και αν θέλετε ιδέες και για άλλες ιστορίες.**

**Το παρακάτω ισχύει για το παρόν και για όλα τα επόμενα κεφάλαια αυτής της ιστορίας:**

**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ και προσωπικά δεν έχω κανένα όφελος εκτός από την πνευματική χαρά να τα μοιράζομαι μαζί σας.**

**Απολαύστε!**

**ΤΑ ΦΙΛΙΑ**

Θυμόταν όλες τις φορές που την είχε φιλήσει, μία την μία.

Φυσικά δεν εννοούσε τα φιλιά στα μάγουλα ή στη μύτη ή στα σχεδόν πάντα παγωμένα της δάχτυλα. Εννοούσε τα άλλοτε τρυφερά ή άλλοτε παθιασμένα φιλιά που της είχε δώσει στο τριανταφυλλένιο της στόμα. Τα λάτρευε όλα, ένα προς ένα, σαν τον πιο πολύτιμο θησαυρό. Εν τούτοις, αν μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει κάποια από τα τόσα που είχαν ανταλλάξει, τότε θα κατέληγε σε τρία αγαπημένα και τρία εντελώς διαφορετικά μεταξύ τους.

Ήταν τα τρία φιλιά που χρειάστηκε, μέχρι να την κάνει αποκλειστικά δική του.

Το πρώτο από όλα ήταν όταν και οι δύο ήταν μόλις τεσσάρων χρονών, συγκεκριμένα την ημέρα που εκείνη έκλεινε τα τέσσερα. Ήταν πέντε Αυγούστου και ο καιρός καλοκαιρινός, οπότε θα τα γιόρταζαν στην αυλή του σπιτιού της στο Γκίλφορντ του Σάρεϋ. Ήταν ένα μοντέρνο σπίτι με μεγάλο κήπο γεμάτο με πρασινάδες και τριαντάφυλλα, τα αγαπημένα λουλούδια της μητέρας της.

Είχε πάει με τους γονείς του χρησιμοποιώντας το προσωπικό τους αυτοκίνητο, καθότι η μητέρα του θεωρούσε ότι ήταν πολύ μικρός ακόμα για να ταξιδέψει μέσω του εστιακού δικτύου. Είχαν παρκάρει έξω από την άσπρη μονοκατοικία, που γνώριζε πολύ καλά από τις τόσες επισκέψεις, και κρατώντας τα δώρα για την οικογένεια της χτύπησαν το κουδούνι με το όνομα Γουίζλη.

Τους άνοιξε η κυρία Ερμιόνη φορώντας ένα όμορφο λουλουδάτο φόρεμα και έχοντας περιποιηθεί τα μαλλιά της όσο δεν την είχε δει ποτέ ξανά. Τους καλωσόρισε εύθυμα και τους προσκάλεσε να περάσουν μέσα, όχι πριν σκύψει ελαφρά προς το μέρος του ρωτώντας τον ευγενικά τι κάνει. Δεν ήταν ντροπαλό παιδί και θα της απαντούσε αμέσως, αν δεν είχε τραβήξει όλη του την προσοχή η πορφυρή χαίτη που ξεπρόβαλε πίσω από τον ποδόγυρο του φουστανιού της.

Δύο ζαφειρένια μάτια τον κοιτούσαν πεταρίζοντας τα βλέφαρα τους κρυμμένα πίσω από την ποδιά της και ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν υπήρχε πιο μαγικό θέαμα από αυτό.

«Α, να και η εορτάζουσα,» είχε αναφωνήσει η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ μόλις την είχε παρατηρήσει.

Τότε η Ρόουζ, κατά παραίνεση της μητέρας της, πέρασε μπροστά, για να χαιρετίσει τους προσκεκλημένους της. Φορούσε ένα άσπρο φουστανάκι με βολάν και κόκκινα πουά και αντίστοιχα κόκκινα λουστρινένια πέδιλα με μπαρέτα. Τα μακριά, κατακόκκινα και σγουρά μαλλιά της, στολίζονταν από ένα ευμεγέθη κόκκινο φιόγκο στη δεξιά πλευρά του κεφαλιού της.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήξερε με τι άλλο να την παρομοιώσει εκτός από ζαχαρωτό. Οι γονείς του έσκυψαν και της έδωσαν από ένα φιλί και ύστερα ανασηκώθηκαν αφήνοντας τον ίδιο να της ευχηθεί με την σειρά του. Και αυτό έκανε. Ήταν ήδη πιο ψηλός από εκείνη, οπότε μπόρεσε εύκολα να βρει το στόμα της με το δικό του εναποθέτοντας της εκεί ένα αδιόρατο φιλάκι. Δεν είχε καταλάβει τι είχε κάνει. Απλά ήξερε ότι είναι ένα δείγμα αγάπης και τρυφερότητας.

Ξαφνικά όμως οι τρεις μεγάλοι γύρω του ξέσπασαν σε επιφωνήματα και ελαφρά γελάκια και ντράπηκε πάρα πολύ νομίζοντας ότι τον κοροϊδεύουν. Τρομαγμένος ξαναγύρισε το βλέμμα του στη Ρόουζ, η οποία τον κοίταξε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα με έκθαμβα μάτια, αλλά μετά του χαμογέλασε με το πιο φωτεινό της χαμόγελο που το βρήκε το πιο όμορφο χαμόγελο στον κόσμο, παρότι της έλειπαν τα δύο μπροστινά δόντια.

Ύστερα τον πήρε από το χέρι και τον οδήγησε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού, όπου βρίσκονταν τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά και συγκεκριμένα οι καλύτεροι του φίλοι, ο Άλμπους Πότερ και ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι. Σύντομα το παιχνίδι είχε ανάψει για τα καλά και ο Σκόρπιους θα θυμόταν για πάντα αυτά τα γενέθλια ως μία από τις πιο ξέγνοιαστες παιδικές αναμνήσεις του, γεμάτη ήλιο, χαχανητά και απολαυστική τούρτα παγωτό.

Το δεύτερο φιλί της το έδωσε πολλά χρόνια μετά, όταν είχε μάθει να ξεπερνάει την ντροπή του. Ήταν στο τρίτο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς λίγο μετά τις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων. Ήταν Ιανουάριος και το κρύο τσουχτερό, αλλά έξω όλη η αυλή είχε γεμίσει με χιόνια και κανείς από τους μαθητευόμενους μάγους δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί σε έναν απολαυστικό χιονοπόλεμο.

Αδιαμφισβήτητα οι πιο κορυφαίοι χιονοπόλεμοι ήταν αυτοί μεταξύ της _κλίκας των ηρώων_, όπως αποκαλούταν για συντομία η παρέα των παιδιών των πρωταγωνιστών του πολέμου. Αποτελούταν από διάφορους συνδυασμούς αλλά πάντα τα κυρίαρχα μέλη της συνίσταντο από γόνους των Γουίζλη, Πότερ, Σκαμάντερ, Λόνγκμποτομ, Μάλφοϋ και Ζαμπίνι.

Ήταν Σάββατο πρωί και επειδή δεν είχε αγώνα Κουίντιτς εκείνο το Σαββατοκύριακο, ο Φαμπιάν με το Φρεντ ΙΙ και τον Τζέιμς κανόνισαν ένα παιχνίδι στο χιόνι. Αφού μαζεύτηκαν όλοι μπροστά από την κεντρική είσοδο, χωρίστηκαν σε τέσσερις ομάδες των τεσσάρων. Η κάθε ομάδα πήρε από ένα χρώμα: Η Ντομινίκ με τον Άλμπους, την Ροξάν και την Λούσυ το κόκκινο, ο Φρεντ ΙΙ με την Μόλυ, την Άλις και τον Λόρκαν το μπλε, ο Φαμπιάν με τον Άρθουρ, την Ρόουζ και τον Φρανκ το κίτρινο και ο Τζέιμς με τον Σκόρπιους, τον Φραντσέσκο και τον Λυζάντερ το πράσινο.

Θα κέρδιζε η ομάδα εκείνη που θα σκόραρε τους περισσότερους πόντους χτυπώντας με χιονόμπαλες τους παίκτες των αντίπαλων ομάδων. Το κάθε σημείο του σώματος είχε διαφορετικούς βαθμούς, αλλά αν σε πετύχαιναν στην καρδιά σήμαινε ότι είχες πεθάνει και έπρεπε να βγεις από το παιχνίδι. Είχαν μαγέψει τα χέρια τους, ώστε με του που θα άγγιζε ο κάθε παίκτης το χιόνι να μετατρεπόταν στο αντίστοιχο χρώμα της ομάδας του, ενώ ένας μαγικός πίνακας πάνω από την είσοδο του κάστρου μετρούσε αυτόματα το σκορ, ώστε να μην υπάρχουν ζαβολιές.

Το παιχνίδι ξεκίνησε και όλοι οι μαθητευόμενοι μάγοι έτρεξαν προς κάθε σημείο του αυλόγυρου. Είχαν δικαίωμα να φτάσουν μέχρι τον εξωτερικό τοίχο και την πύλη, αλλά όχι παραπέρα, καθότι ούτως ή άλλως το αόρατο φράγμα του σχολείου τους εμπόδιζε την έξοδο. Εννοείται πως και το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος ήταν εκτός ορίων. Η Ρόουζ ωστόσο κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως προς τα εκεί με σκοπό να κρυφτεί σε κάποιο από τα δέντρα που υπήρχαν πιο πριν.

Είχε μαγέψει τις μπότες της, ώστε να μην αφήνουν πατημασιές στο χιόνι, και έτσι κατάφερε να φτάσει και να χωθεί πίσω από το χοντρό κορμό μίας φλαμουριάς χωρίς να την ακολουθήσει κανείς. Είχε σχεδιάσει να φυλάει καραούλι χτυπώντας όποιον ερχόταν προς το μέρος της και αφού περνούσε κάμποση ώρα και σίγουρα θα λιγόστευαν οι παίκτες να έβγαινε και να αποτελείωνε όσους απέμεναν. Ήταν πολύ περήφανη για το σχέδιο της και θεωρούσε ότι θα την οδηγούσε μέχρι τον τελικό.

Όταν ξαφνικά από το πουθενά, της έσκασε μία τεράστια πράσινη χιονόμπαλα στη μούρη.

«Άου!» φώναξε περισσότερο από ενόχληση παρά από πόνο και στράφηκε να δει τον υπαίτιο του τραυματισμού της.

Δεν πρόλαβε ωστόσο να κάνει ούτε βήμα και άλλη μία εξίσου μεγάλη χιονόμπαλα την ξαναπέτυχε στο πρόσωπο. Μεμιάς κατάλαβε ποιος ήταν ο υπεύθυνος. Δεν ήταν σίγουρα ο Τζέιμς ή ο Φραντσέσκο, γιατί θα είχαν φροντίσει να την ξαποστείλουν αμέσως στοχεύοντας στην καρδιά της. Δεν ήταν σίγουρα ο Λυζάντερ, γιατί ήταν βέβαιη ότι θα είχε ήδη καταφέρει να βγει έξω από το παιχνίδι σκοτώνοντας αυτοχείρως τον εαυτό του.

Μόνο ένας ήταν αυτός που αρεσκόταν να χρησιμοποιεί ό,τι κάθε φορά μέσο υπήρχε στη διάθεση του, εν προκειμένω τους αυτοσχέδιους κανόνες του παιχνιδιού, για να την παίζει στα δάχτυλα κάνοντας τα νεύρα της κρόσσια καταπώς εκείνος επιθυμούσε. Έπρεπε να το φανταστεί ότι θα την είχε ακολουθήσει.

«Σκόρπιους, το ξέρω ό…»

Παφ!

_Ότι είσαι εσύ_, ήθελε να συμπληρώσει, αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε, επειδή άλλη μία πράσινη χιονόμπαλα προσγειώθηκε εκείνη την στιγμή στο κεφάλι της. Είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται πραγματικά. Έσφιξε τις παλάμες της σε γροθιά και άρχισε να κατευθύνεται προς τα εκεί από όπου είχαν έρθει τα χτυπήματα. Δεν την ένοιαζε πια το παιχνίδι και αν θα έχανε. Θα του έδειχνε εκείνη να της πετάει τέτοιες δυνατές μπάλες!

Εννοείται βέβαια ωστόσο πως όση ώρα έκανε να διασχίσει την απόσταση μέχρι το άλλο δέντρο στο οποίο κρυβόταν το φίδι το κολοβό, την είχε ραπίσει με χιόνι έχοντας καλύψει το τζιν, το μπουφάν και το σκούφο της με πράσινα κομματάκια πάγου, ώστε σίγουρα θα έμοιαζε λες και κάποιος δράκος είχε μόλις φυσήξει τη μύτη του πάνω της.

Όταν τελικά κατάφερε να φτάσει στον προορισμό της, εκείνος είχε κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω και πλάι, ώστε είχε καλυφθεί πάλι από τον κορμό του δέντρου. Έτσι ξεκίνησαν ένα γελοίο κυνηγητό τριγύρω από την γηραιά ακακία – που αν είχε φωνή θα τους έλεγε να τσακιστούν να φύγουν και να την αφήσουν στην ησυχία της – κατά το οποίο η Ρόουζ γυρνούσε σαν χαζή γύρω-γύρω από το δέντρο προσπαθώντας να τον πιάσει και εκείνος την απέφευγε προχωρώντας μπροστά της έχοντας ως προβάδισμα το σαφώς μεγαλύτερο διασκελισμό του. Ταυτόχρονα γελούσε δυνατά κοροϊδεύοντας και εμπαίζοντας την.

Θα τον κανόνιζε όμως εκείνη!

Εντελώς απροειδοποίητα άλλαξε κατεύθυνση με αποτέλεσμα ο Μάλφοϋ αντί να την αποφύγει να πέσει ακριβώς πάνω της. Η αναπάντεχη πρόσκρουση τον έκανε να χάσει την ισορροπία του, να γλιστρήσει και να πέσει προς τα πίσω ανάσκελα. Όχι, όμως πριν την τραβήξει από την άκρη του μπουφάν της και την παρασύρει και την ίδια μαζί του. Με λίγα λόγια βρέθηκαν και οι δύο φαρδιοί-πλατιοί στο αφρώδες χιόνι με το Σκόρπιους από κάτω και την Ρόουζ σούμπητη από πάνω του. Έκανε να σηκωθεί όρθια, αλλά την κρατούσε ακόμα από το μπουφάν δυνατά, ώστε δεν μπορούσε να κουνήσει ρούπι.

«Άσε με να φύγω,» απαίτησε.

Εν τούτοις, δεν της βγήκε τόσο απειλητικά όσο σκόπευε, επειδή είχε μαγνητιστεί από τα ατσάλινα του μάτια και κυρίως από τα βελούδινα του χείλη.

«Τσου,» αποκρίθηκε εκείνος.

Ύστερα μέσα σε μια στιγμή είχε ανασηκώσει το κεφάλι του και είχε ενώσει το στόμα του με το δικό της σε ένα απαλό φιλί.

Η αίσθηση που του προκάλεσε έστω και αυτή η πεπερασμένη ένωση ήταν τέτοια, ώστε αισθάνθηκε μονομιάς όλο του το κορμί να μουδιάζει χειρότερα από το να είχε πέσει στην παγωμένη λίμνη. Ήθελε να βαθύνει και άλλο την επαφή, αλλά φοβήθηκε την αντίδραση της και αποτραβήχτηκε ικανοποιημένος και από αυτό το λίγο. Άνοιξε δειλά τα βλέφαρα του και την αντίκρισε να τον κοιτάζει με τα μεγάλα μπλε της μάτια κατάπληκτα, όπως ακριβώς πριν από εννιά χρόνια περίπου.

Όμως όπως ακριβώς πριν από εννιά χρόνια περίπου το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό του χαμογέλασε τόσο ζεστά και φωτεινά, που ο Σκόρπιους νόμιζε έλιωσαν όλα τα χιόνια δίπλα του. Της ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο με το πιο γοητευτικό δικό του, που φυλούσε αποκλειστικά για εκείνη, και διχογνωμούταν αν προτιμούσε να την βλέπει να γελάει ή να τον φιλάει.

Πάνω από εκεί που κατέληξε με ελάχιστη διαφορά στο δεύτερο, ακούστηκε ένας ήχος συρίγματος και ξαφνικά τα πρόσωπα και των δύο είχαν σκεπαστεί από κόκκινο χιόνι. Παράλληλα το ηλίθιο γέλιο του Άλμπους Πότερ έσκισε την μέχρι πρότινος απόλυτη ησυχία.

«Χαχαχαχα! Σας πέτυχα, σας πέτυχα! Με ένα σμπάρο δύο τρυγόνια!» κορόιδεψε χαζοχαρούμενα.

Αμέσως όμως μετά έκανε μεταβολή και άρχισε να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, καθώς οι δύο νεαροί μάγοι με μία συνεννοημένη ματιά είχαν σηκωθεί όρθιοι και είχαν αρπάξει όση περισσότερη ποσότητα χιονιού χωρούσε στα χέρια τους κυνηγώντας τον.

Δύο ώρες αργότερα νικήτρια αναδείχτηκε η ομάδα της Ντομινίκ προς μεγάλη δυσαρέστηση των υπόλοιπων αρχηγών. Από την πλευρά του ο Σκόρπιους ωστόσο δεν θυμόταν να έχει νιώσει ποτέ περισσότερο νικητής.

Η τρίτη φορά ήταν στο τέλος του πέμπτου έτους, λίγο μετά τις εξετάσεις και αμέσως μετά τον τελευταίο αγώνα του Κουίντιτς. Αντίπαλες ήταν φυσικά οι δύο κορυφαίες ομάδες, οι Γκρίφιντορ και οι Σλίδεριν. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της χρονιάς οι δύο ομάδες μάχονταν στήθος με στήθος για την κατάκτηση του κυπέλου. Στον πρώτο αγώνα μεταξύ τους είχαν ισοφαρίσει και εκείνη την ημέρα είχαν παίξει το δεύτερο και τελειωτικό αγώνα, όπου είχε κλείσει με νίκη των Γκρίφιντορ 180-160. Όλο το κάστρο είχε ντυθεί στα κόκκινα και τα χρυσά και παντού ακούγονταν κραυγές νίκης και συγχαρητηρίων.

Οι παίκτες των Σλίδεριν είχαν χωθεί στα μπουντρούμια τους αμέσως μετά την λήξη, ώστε να αποφύγουν όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο γινόταν την καζούρα. Ωστόσο, ένας παίκτης της πράσινης ομάδας δεν τα είχε καταφέρει τόσο καλά. Από το στάδιο μέχρι και μέσα στο κάστρο αλλά και τώρα που κατέβαινε την πρώτη σκάλα για το υπόγειο, τον ακολουθούσε κατά πόδας μία αδύνατη κοπελίτσα με μακριά μαλλιά στο χρώμα της φωτιάς και μπλε θαλασσινά μάτια, η οποία πηδούσε γύρω του σαν το κατσίκι φωνάζοντας συνεχώς _κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε_ με ένα σπαστικό σκωπτικό επαναλαμβανόμενο τόνο.

«Γουίζλη, γιατί δεν σκας λίγο;» της πέταξε επιθετικά κοιτώντας την εκνευρισμένος.

«Γιατί να σκάσω;» σήκωσε πειρακτικά το σαϊτεμένο της φρύδι εκείνη. «Είμαστε οι πρωταθλητές του σχολείου, κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε!» φώναξε ξανά σηκώνοντας τα χέρια της στον αέρα.

«Εσένα δεν σε ενδιαφέρει καν το Κουίντιτς!» έσφιξε τα δόντια του ο ψηλός παίκτης. «Προς τι η τέτοια χαρά;»

«Οτιδήποτε σε κάνει πράσινο από το κακό σου μου δίνει χαρά, Μάλφοϋ,» γέλασε σαρκαστικά η κοπέλα. «Και η περηφάνια σου δε μπορεί να αντέξει ότι σε κερδίσαμε! Ο Άλμπους έπιασε την χρυσή σφαίρα πριν από εσάς!» χαχάνισε απολαυστικά.

«Και αυτός είναι ο μόνος λόγος που κερδίσατε,» φώναξε έξαλλα τώρα ο ξανθός μάγος. «Τα τέρματα σας ήταν τρύπια. Είχα σκοράρει εκατό πόντους μόνος μου,» σήκωσε απειλητικά την σκούπα του, μα το κορίτσι δεν φάνηκε να φοβάται καθόλου.

Συνέχισε να τον ακολουθεί μέσα στο διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στον κοιτώνα του.

«Δεν έχει καμία σημασία. Σημασία έχει ότι κερδίσαμε. Κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε!» ξεκίνησε να χοροπηδάει πάλι γύρω του.

«Σκάσε! Βούλωσε το!» γρύλισε εκείνος.

«Κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε!»

«Σκάσε, γαμώ το κέρατο σου!»

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος, αν ήταν η καταλληλότερη τιμωρία για το γεγονός ότι του είχε κάνει τα νεύρα τσατάλια, αλλά σίγουρα ήταν η πιο αποτελεσματική. Γιατί όταν πέταξε κάτω την σκούπα και τον εξοπλισμό του, την κόλλησε στον τοίχο με το σώμα του και σκέπασε το στόμα της με το δικό του, μονομιάς ησυχία απλώθηκε στην πέτρινη στοά, μόνος θόρυβος η ένωση των χειλιών τους και το πλατάγιασμα των γλωσσών τους μεταξύ τους.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τολμούσε να την φιλήσει έτσι. Έπρεπε να τον φτάσει στα άκρα, για να καταφέρει να τα υπερβεί. Και ήξερε πως από εδώ και μπρος, δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός πίσω. Ειδικά από όταν τραβήχτηκε ελαφρά για να πάρει ανάσα και την είδε να τον κοιτάζει με τα μάτια της λιγωμένα και ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο που χάθηκε παρά μόνο όταν ξαναπήρε τα χείλη της στα δικά του.


End file.
